Talk:Watchtower Hall
This place is so hard to craft. I took me forever to find the recipies to make all the item needed. I bought the blizzards at the library in wizard city. I bought the ghost fire in mooshu. Ornamental stepping stones I bough from wul'yahm in the oasis of Krokotopia. Wooden water tower, grassy mound, and the water fountain recipies I found in Dragonspyre, The Antheum,. some person vends them there. THe carved stone tower recipies, I found in Mooshu, the jade palace. The stack of wood planks, I found in wizard city, a vendor there who like's to be in olde town. Hope all this helps. Just theoretical here . . . It is completely impossible to build Watchtower Hall from scratch. In this case I'm defining 'scratch' as being made from by reagents that are dropped, harvested or purchased from the reagent vendor. Treasure Cards do not count. The reason scratch is impossible is because the pieces of Watchtower Hall require recipes from Ice, Life and Balance schools. While I have not checked on the other cards yet, the Blizzard Treasure Card CAN NO LONGER BE purchased so if you are not Ice school, you need a lot of luck to either get the cards as battle reward, and perhaps even more luck to get them via the auction. (Or perhaps you are again lucky and have some friends who will make the cards for you and trade?) Still, I was curious to see how many reagents, and related costs would be required to make Watchtower Hall from scratch. Cost of Treasure Card recipes are not included as that is limited to your school. ---- ' Recipes ' 7 Recipes (The house and furniture) - 69853g ' Reagents, Harvested ' Ore 836 Mist Wood 1008 Red Mandrake 70 Stone Block 280 Parchment 200 Scrap Iron 144 Frost Flower 100 Deep Mushroom 784 Diamond 80 Nightshade 90 Cat Tail 288 Water Lily 268 ' Reagents, Dropped ' Spider Silk 68 Bronze Gear 544 Ectoplasm 300 Reagents, Purchased Sapphire 56 -840g Black Coal 528 -2640g Shadow Oil 300 -6000g Ghost Fire 20 -2000g Glass Vial 20 -2500g Citrine 16 -240g Simple Vial 45 -1800g Jade 40 -600g Total Reagent Purchase Cost - 16620g Combined Costs, Recipes & Reagents ''' - 86473g Maybe someone else is willing to look at the required Treasure Card purchases (not counting auction). I may still look into this later, feel free to beat me to the punch. Now the numbers here are likely wrong somewhere, I did them off notes and my exercise was using them in MS Excel. The Watchtower Hall is a major undertaking so I was curious about what goes into it. Kudos to those who have done it, good luck to those wishing to attempt it. -- 21:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Madeline Duskbrand, L48 Balance Wizard And one more thing '''The 'Long-Way' Suggestion for the Soloist/Cheapskate While it is not possible for all classes to make all the different Treasure Cards needed, I have seen no sign that the crafted furniture can not be exchanged via the shared bank. So simply train up a Balance, Life and Ice wizard to craft the carded items. Well as simple as getting them to the recipes at least ^_- (I don't recall if you need the Dragonspyre Crafting station at all, so maybe even further.) Of course by the time you get to Dragonspyre gold isn't so scarce, but if you have different wizards, you might minimize the rather minimal cost of recipes via the shared bank rather than by the recipes again. -- 21:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Madeline Duskbrand, L48 Balance Wizard Cost for building I know someone personally who built Watchtower Hall completely on one character. It cost them 400,000 gold in the end to get everything for building it, that may be due to purchasing certain rare ingredients at the Bazaar instead of crafting them, though she is the most dedicated crafter I have met to date (regularly crafting 100,000 gold worth in items daily sometimes). Note that this cost was BEFORE the price change, most of the items involved are now more expensive than before. ErinEmeraldflame 22:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the middle of it and it is NOT impossible. Difficult, yes, but not impossible. Have an in-game friend that has made it. Interesting side note, once you buy the recipe you cannot preview it anymore! You can with another character, assuming he/she can get to Grizzleheim. Also note you cannot put it in the Shared Bank. AngusFiredust 15:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) guys this house is really worth it inside you've got the space of 2 grand fortresses and outside you've got the space of 7 wooded cottages. there is a huge gardening area, the house is absolutely magnificent in size, the watchtower has it's own little area and that alone is the size of the playhouse and outside area in the royal playhouse castle. It takes a long time to gather the money though, my recommendation: buy the gold. It takes a LOT of time to get the reagents not only for the quests to get to master artisan but to make the house!